Drive in Movie
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Courtney is in a retro mood and wants to see a drive in movie. The problem is, Archie doesn't have a car.
1. Chapter 1

**Drive in Movie (working title)**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters within.

_Written as a gift for Rattlehead_

* * *

**Part 1**

"Archie? Hey, are you falling asleep again?"

"Huh?" Archie stirred, lifting his head up off the pillow. "I wasn't, no".

"You looked like you were to me", Courtney said, amused. "We can go to bed if you want and I'll put the TV off". She indicated towards a little portable TV that was sitting on a coffee table.

"Nah, I'm alright", said Archie, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I was watching that show".

"No you weren't, you were sleeping", Courtney laughed.

"Was not!"

"Was too".

"Was not".

"Was...oh look, if you were awake, then what is the show about?"

Archie squinted at the TV. There was a guy with a microphone, talking to an older couple. All three people had Unovian accents.

"Um, Unova?" Archie suggested.

Courtney poked him.

"It's about Unovian culture in the 1950s and 1960s. It's really interesting; the reporter is interviewing people who were teenagers back then, to find out what they did for entertainment".

"Uh and did they have technology back then?" Archie asked.

"Of course! It was the 1950s, not the dark ages".

"Oh yeah, yeah. So, what did they do?"

"Look, they're showing a historical piece of film", said Courtney. An old black and white film appeared on the screen. A field was full of old fashioned cars with their soft tops removed. At the far end of the field was a giant screen, showing a Western film.

"A drive in theatre!" Courtney said with a happy sigh. "Wouldn't it be exciting to go to one, Archie?"

Archie had to admit, there was something appealing about the drive in. "Yeah", he said. "It'd be really retro. Say, I'll take you to one, if you like".

"Oh, yes please, that would be brilliant", said Courtney eagerly. She grabbed Archie and hugged him.

"No problem", said Archie, hugging Courtney back. "Uh, do you know where there is a theatre in Hoenn?"

Courtney's smile faded. "Oh dear, no! Perhaps they don't have them here?"

"I'm sure there must be some", Archie said, not wanting to see Courtney upset. "Hoenn's a pretty big region. Hm, does your phone have internet on it?"

"Yes", said Courtney, taking her phone out of her bag. "We can search for drive-ins on there".

After a couple of minutes, Courtney found two drive-ins. "Look", she said, showing Archie the little screen. "There is one in Lilycove and one in Mauville".

"Ha, great", said Archie. "We can go to either one of them, then. Whichever you think looks the best".

"Hmm", Courtney mused. "The one at Lilycove looks more classy but the one at Mauville is more retro".

"Well, there's no rush", said Archie, settling back down into the pillow. "Have a think about it and then choose when you are ready".

"I will do", said Courtney, turning off her phone again. She lay down next to Archie. Archie slipped an arm around her and began stroking her hair. All was quiet for a minute. Then Courtney spoke again.

"Uh, Archie? I've just thought of something".

"Uhuh?"

"We don't have a car!"

* * *

Archie stood outside Team Magma's Base, hands in pockets and scuffing the toes of his boots in the loose soil.

"Humph!" he muttered. "Why don't they make drive in theatres at sea? I have a ship. It'd be easy to sail to one, that way".

Archie leaned against the side of the volcano and waited. Presently a grunt came along, carrying a drill press.

"Oi, you!" Archie called out. The grunt stared at him in alarm, then reached for a Pokeball on his belt.

"Put that away, you daft sod", said Archie. "I don't wanna fight you; I wanna speak to your Boss".

"Uhh...OK then", the grunt said nervously. "He's working on his car; shall I take you to him?"

_Aha, even better_ Archie thought. _That'll bring the subject up straight away_.

"Yeah, that'd be great".

The grunt led Archie round the base of the volcano, towards a cave that was being used as a garage. There was a car parked inside; a small black car with a red line running round it.

"There you go", said the grunt and scuttled off quickly. Archie frowned; he could see the car alright but where was Maxie? Entering the cave, he soon found out, as he noticed a pair of familiar boots sticking out from beneath the rear end of the car.

"Hey, Maxie?" Archie smirked. "Could you get out from under there quicker than the time it would take me to pull your boots off and tickle your feet?"

Maxie stuck his arm out form under the side; a Pokeball held in his hand.

"No but I could set my Camerupt on you faster".

"Huh, you're no fun", Archie huffed. "Anyway, can you come out a minute?"

"Wait!" said Maxie. "Here, pass me that spanner, will you?"

Archie looked round and saw a spanner on the cave floor, just out of Maxie's reach. Thinking that he ought to be nice to Maxie if he wanted to borrow the car, he picked it up and handed it to him.

"Thanks", said Maxie. "Can you pass me that piece of pipe too?"

"Uhuh", said Archie, picking up a soot stained pipe.

"Thanks". Maxie made a lot of rattling noises under the car and Archie waited patiently. After about five minutes, he called out again.

"Archie, pass me the oil can, will you please?"

_Humph! Well if he doesn't lend me his car after all this help, he's in big trouble_ Archie thought, reaching for the oil can.

Half an hour later, Maxie announced that his car was fixed and he slid himself out from underneath. "Thanks, Archie", he said. "You were a great help".

"Uh, no problem", said Archie, scratching his beard. "Maxie, can I borrow it please?"

"Borrow what?"

"Your car".

Maxie looked puzzled.

"Why do you need my car? You've got a ship and lots of your grunts have flying Pokemon, if you need to travel about on the land".

"Uh..." Archie shuffled his feet. "I'm gonna take Courtney to a drive-in movie and we need a car to sit in".

Maxie wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. "Why didn't Courtney just ask me? She is admin for Team Magma, after all".

"Cos I'm the guy and I wanna arrange the car for her", Archie said. "It'll be more...romantic, I guess".

"Um, yeah", said Maxie. He nodded. "Alright then".

"Alright? You mean I can borrow it?"

"Sure", said Maxie. "Just let me see if it's working properly first". He opened the door and got into the driver's seat.

"OK, stand back Archie..."...

Archie stepped to one side and watched as Maxie turned the ignition. There was an enormous bang and black smoke billowed from the exhaust. Archie jumped about five feet in the air and Maxie shook his head.

"Nope, still not right".

"Never mind, I'll just hire one", Archie said hastily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah", Archie eyed up the exhaust nervously.

"Hm, fair enough. Do you want to help me with some more repairs?" Maxie asked.

"No, I gotta get going, check out hire cars, you know". Archie grinned a little. "Say Maxie?"

"Yeah?" Maxie approached him. Archie held up his oil covered hands, then wiped both thumbs across Maxies' glasses.

"ARCHIE!" Maxie yelled, as Archie walked off, snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

**Big thanks to Rattlehead for helping me write this chapter :)**

**Spot the Easter Egg. Ok, I'll reveal it, seeing as some readers may be too young to see it, lol. Try looking up Forbidden Forest online and see what you find. (It's a computer game, not a real movie,).**

* * *

**Part 2**

After not having any luck with Maxie's car, Archie decided to go to a car hire showroom and choose out a decent car for the day. There were dozens of cars there but it took Archie a while to find one that he liked because he wanted a retro one. After about ten minutes of looking, Archie found the perfect car. It was a 1950s model; turquoise blue with a soft top that could be removed in nice weather. The upholstery was a deep midnight blue, the seats comfy looking and elegant, and the dashboard was made from polished wood.

Pleased at his find, Archie went up to the reception desk to book the car ready. The receptionist stared at Archie in surprise because he was still wearing his Team Aqua outfit.

"Um, can I help you sir?" he enquired.

"Yeah", said Archie. He pointed over to the classic car of his choice. "I wanna hire that car".

"Yes, yes of course", said the receptionist. "When you would like it for?"

"This coming Saturday please".

"Yes, very well". The receptionist opened a drawer in his desk and shuffled round inside. "Ah, let's see...here we are. The paperwork!"

"Aw no, not paperwork!" Archie groaned. "Can't I just pay and come and get the car on Saturday?"

"No sir, I'm very sorry but we must do the necessary paperwork".

Archie sighed heavily and flopped down into a swivel chair. "Bloody paperwork", he grumbled. "OK, let's get it over with".

"Right then", said the receptionist. "Name please?"

Archie screwed up his nose, thinking. "Bob's a nice name", he finally said. "Or Wilma, for a lady".

"No sir, I meant your name".

"Ohhh! Archie Aogiri".

"Thank you", said the receptionist, writing on the form. "Male or female?"

Archie scowled. "I'm a bloke, you oughta be able to see that", he said, pointing to his beard.

"Yes, of course", said the receptionist, scribbling down onto the form again. "Hm, address?"

"Team Aqua's Secret Base".

"And where is that, sir?"

"It's a secret, you dozy git!" Archie said. "The word *secret* oughta give that away".

The receptionist began to look uncomfortable.

"Uh, do you have a clean driving license?"

Archie felt in his pocket and produced his license. Unfolding it, he shook his head.

"No, sorry. It's kinda grubby looking, see?" He helpfully pointed out various smudge marks to the receptionist.

"Yes, very well", the receptionist sighed. "We are nearly done now, sir. Do you have a criminal record?"

"I'm the leader of Team Aqua, of course I do", said Archie.

The receptionist looked just about ready to faint. Archie finally ran out of patience.

"Alright then, just give me the car", he said. "Cos if you don't, I'll send a load of grunts round to kidnap you and do awful things to you with modelling clay and pan scrubbers".

* * *

Five minutes later, Archie was getting into the car of his dreams, keys in hand. He pulled on his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition. The engine started with a beautiful purring sound, like a contended Absol.

Archie glanced across at the reception desk, where the receptionist lay back in his chair, passed out. He smirked, slipped the car into first gear and drove it out of the showroom.

"That was less trouble that I thought!"

* * *

It was Saturday evening at the drive in theatre in Mauville and Archie and Courtney were parked in the big field, waiting for the film to start. Archie couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. There were loads of other cars there but none of them were as nice as the one he had borrowed. Also, Courtney was very impressed with the car and had admired it greatly when Archie had turned up at Team Magma's Base to collect her.

"It's so luxurious and comfortable", Courtney said, stretching out in the front seat. "It's the best car I have ever been in".

"Ha, glad you like it", said Archie, who was playing with the electric windows.

"Yes, it's great". Courtney leaned over to look in the back. "Hehe, it's got a really big back seat!"

"Uhum, yeah", said Archie, so engrossed with the windows that he didn't see the gleam in Courtney's' eyes.

Courtney nudged Archie. "You're not paying attention again. Did you bring the blanket, like I asked?"

"Yep, it's in the boot", said Archie. "But I don't reckon it'll get cold enough to need it. Not in Hoenn, in the summer".

Courtney smiled sweetly. "Well...you never know!"

"I think there's built in heaters for if it does get cold", said Archie. Courtney giggled while he looked at the various buttons and switches on the dashboard. "Yeah, here you go, see. Front heater, back heater, underseat heater". Archie raised his eyebrows. "Blimey, it's got everything!"

"Yeah, it's so classy", Courtney agreed. "It must have cost a fortune to hire".

"Um, yeah it did", said Archie. "I was kinda lucky to get it at a...discount rate".

"Really?" said Courtney. "How did you manage that?"

"Look", said Archie, pointing towards a refreshments stall. "I'll go and get us some popcorn and soda, shall I?"

"Archie, are you trying to divert the subject away from information that might suggest to me that you obtained that car in an illegal manner?" Courtney enquired.

"OK, OK, I'll go take it back right now!" Archie held up his hands in defeat.

"Don't be silly, Archie. I'm admin for Team Magma; I just wanna know how you did it so I can pass the info on to Maxie".

"Yea cos he could really do with a new car", Archie muttered.

At last, twilight arrived at the sky was dark enough for the film to begin. It was a classic horror film, called _Forbidden Forest_. It was about a brave archer who became lost in a sinister forest and had to try and survive the night while being hunted by all manner of monsters and terrifying creatures.

Some people were making out during the film. However, Archie and Courtney weren't. They found the film so exciting that they watched it with big, round eyes, unable to look away.

The film ended where the archer defeated a monster called the Demogorgon and finally escaped the Forbidden Forest. Everyone cheered as the credits rolled (except those boring people who preferred to make out). Archie gaped at the screen and Courtney sighed and said, "Ohhh, that was brilliant! I wish it wasn't over".

"Me too", Archie agreed. "But hey, look Courtney!" The final words scrolled up the screen with an exciting announcement.

_Make sure to return for Beyond the Forbidden Forest!_

"Oooh, a sequel!" said Courtney, pleased. "That's brilliant; we will have to see that".

* * *

Archie and Courtney left the movie theatre, heading to Team Magma's Secret Base so that Archie could drop Courtney back there. The car was a pleasure to drive and Archie couldn't help but enjoy it. (Though he was still certain that it was nowhere near as cool as having a ship).

"Say, Archie?" said Courtney, as they drove along a quiet country road. "Can you pull over the next time we see a turning please?"

"Um, sure", said Archie. He drove on for a couple more minutes until he found a quiet and deserted lane. He turned the car into it and pulled up on the side, switching off the ignition. It was a secluded spot; all he and Courtney had around them were trees and the fresh air of the night, which entered through the open windows.

"Um, what's wrong sweetie?" Archie asked. "Are you feeling car sick?" He wasn't sure if it was possible for people to get car sick but it seemed a good idea to ask.

"No, not at all", said Courtney, smiling at him.

"So why you made me drive to here, Courtney?"

"Archie, you're more innocent or more silly than I thought, really". Courtney's answer left him shocked.

"Oh... so that was it?" Archie smirked a little. "Well, let's go to the back seat, baby, I want to be comfortable with you".

Archie opened his door and sat behind, waiting for Courtney. He was relaxing, thinking about how he could show Courtney he was a real man. Wait, what? He didn't need to prove anything! He was a true playboy! She was, another more...or not?

"Ey...what's up?" Courtney sat down next to Archie, interrupting his thoughts.

"Er, nothing unusual. Ey, you look so pretty tonight", Archie said as he played with her hair, softly and carefully.

"Thank you Archie", said Courtney, nestling closer to him. "Tell me, how many girlfriends have you had in your life?"

Archie thought a little. He was thinking because it was one of those questions that must be answered with your heart.

"Hmmm...like you, only one".

Courtney smiled, and climbed onto his lap, kissing him. Archie gasped; the way Courtney kissed drove him crazy. As Archie reached for the blanket to wrap around them, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It seemed as if he had definitely given Courtney the correct answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

A few days later, Archie was in his cabin, drinking rum and trying to think up fail-proof ways to increase the ocean. Then a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in", he called out.

The door opened and Matt entered. "Hey Boss", he said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go on".

"Can I have tomorrow off?"

Archie frowned. "The whole day? What for?"

"I wanna take Tabitha out on a date".

Archie shrugged. "Sure, go on then". Matt grinned. "So, where you takin' him?"

Matts' eyes went all dreamy looking. "We're gonna go for a drive in the countryside".

Archie snorted. "Ugh, land based stuff. Why don't you take him out on a boat?"

"He gets seasick", said Matt.

"Well, there won't be any bloody countryside once our plans have been a success", Archie pointed out. "So he better get used to it at some point".

Matt gave Archie puppy eyes. Archie scowled and swigged a gulp of rum down.

"Aw, come on, you can hold him in your arms...comfort him, that kinda stuff".

"Uh, yeah", said Matt, cheering up a little. "So, I guess I better get a car".

"Yeah, that'd help", said Archie. "Hmm, go to the place where I hired that car to take Courtney to the drive in. They've got tons of good cars there".

"OK Boss, I'll do that", said Matt. "Say, maybe I can get the same car you guys had?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, if nobody's hired it out".

"I'd like that one", Matt said. "I kinda feel like it has Team Aqua vibes".

Archie smirked. "It definitely has!"

* * *

Luckily for Matt, the very same car was still there, sitting amongst the other cars and gleaming enticingly, as it had been washed and polished since Archie had returned it. Matt admired it for a moment before going over to the reception. There was nobody on the desk so Matt pressed the bell for service.

A minute later, the receptionist entered through a door behind the desk. His eyes widened when he saw Matt; noticing that the symbol on his chest was exactly the same as the on Archie's headscarf.

"Hello", said Matt. "I'd like to hire that car out please". He pointed to the classic car.

"Uhh, y-yeah", stammered the receptionist. He darted back through the door and returned moments later with a set of keys. "There you are, Sir, have a good drive".

"Thank you", said Matt, accepting the keys. "Hm, don't I need to fill out paperwork and stuff?"

"N-no, nothing like that", gulped the receptionist.

Matt shook his head, puzzled. "No? Uhh, don't I need to pay?"

"If you...insist", said the receptionist.

"Yeah, of course", said Matt. He reached into his pocket for his wallet and accidentally dislodged a Pokeball. It burst open and a Gyrados flew out. It glared at the receptionist, who immediately fainted.

"Oops, sorry about that", said Matt at once. He recalled his Gyrados, who had been sleeping and was only to happy to return to the ball.

The receptionist lay on the floor, out for the count.

"Nervous bloke", Matt commented, opening the till himself and depositing the money inside.

* * *

The following morning, Matt collected Tabitha from Team Magma's Secret Base and they set off for a drive in the classy car. The weather was just right; it was sunny but also there was a refreshing breeze to keep it from becoming unpleasantly hot.

Like Courtney, Tabitha was really impressed with the car and liked it a lot. Matt chose different routers to drive on; highways for fast driving and smaller country roads, to enjoy the scenery. Matt also took a route along a coastal road because he really didn't like to be away from the sea for too long and just seeing the sea didn't make Tabitha seasick.

About 12:00, they parked on a cliff top car park and had a picnic overlooking the sea. Matt had brought a blanket in case the ground was wet. He noticed Tabitha eyeing it up and smiled.

"See, it's a good idea, huh?" Matt said. "It was pouring down last night and I dunno how long it takes the grass to dry after heavy rain".

"I think quite a while", said Tabitha. "Cos even if the grass is dry, the water can soak down through the earth and linger on. But...it is a very nice blanket!"

"Uhuh, yeah", said Matt, wondering quite why Tabitha seemed so very excited over such an ordinary item.

Unfortunately, the rain hadn't finished for the time being. Tabitha and Matt had only been sitting there for about ten minutes, when a heavy cloud formed over the sea and moved inland. As the first drops of rain began to fall, they quickly gathered up everything and put it back inside the car. They went inside themselves just in time, before the heavens opened and the rain gushed down in a way that would have made any Team Aqua member happy. However, Matt was disappointed and glared at the water running down the windscreen.

"Hey, cheer up Matt", said Tabitha. "Maybe it'll stop soon".

"Yeah, maybe". Matt sighed. "But I wanted us to have a nice date and the stupid rain has ruined it. Now we're stuck in the car and that's boring".

"It doesn't have to be boring", Tabitha grinned. "Say, the blanket didn't get wet, did it?"

"No, why?"

Tabitha smiled at Matt in an enticing way.

"Dude, I know what you are looking for. I know you want to make out".

Matt laughed nervously; despite the fact he was such a big guy, he was very shy.

"Hehe, you've got me", Tabitha moved closer to him, his voice playful. "Listen...I know you don't talk much but I know what you would like to do".

Matt flushed red and nodded. Tabitha leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Listen, the blanket is dry, outside it's raining terrible and no one's over here".

"Yes, that's right".

"Well. Nice then".

Tabitha pulled off his shirt, and squirmed onto Matt's lap. Matt wrapped his arms round Tabitha; holding him closely and tenderly.

Outside, the rain poured down, covering the windows with fast flowing water and hiding the two guys inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Rattlehead and Shiny helped me with this chapter...cheers guys! Also cheers to Shiny for letting me use her OCs.**

* * *

**Part 4**

The following day, Shelley was feeling pretty fed up. Between Archie talking about his date and Matt talking about his, Shelley felt very left out. She wanted to go out in the classy car on a date too.

"Well, why don't you ask Maxie to take you out?" Matt suggested when Shelley confided in him.

"I would do", said Shelley. "But he'll want to go in his car and it's erm, how can I put this?"

"A heap of junk", Matt suggested.

"No!" exclaimed Shelley. "It's...not retro. If we're going to the drive in theatre, we need a retro car".

"Ah, so you fancy the movies too?"

"Yeah, after hearing our Boss talking about it, it sounds really great".

"Nice, OK just tell Maxie that then. Retro movie theatre - retro car".

"I will do". Shelley grinned.

* * *

"The classic car?" Maxie asked Shelley. "The blue one that Archie and Matt drove when they were taking Courtney and Tabitha out in?"

"Yes", Shelley said eagerly. "Can we hire it to go and see a drive in movie?"

Maxie glanced across at his own car. He was working on it again and it now looked much healthier. (Actually, no, that's a fib. But he HAD been working on it).

"But why don't we go in my car?"

"It's not retro", said Shelley at once. Retro movie theatre - retro car".

Maxie glanced at his car again, afraid that its feelings were hurt.

"But...Archie's been in that classic car", he pointed out.

"All the more reason for you to hire it then", said Shelley. "You need to, um, reclaim it as your territory".

"But it's such a big car", Maxie continued. "I don't like big cars. I'm always worried that people will think I'm compensating for something".

Shelley rolled her eyes. "Maxie, I'm your girlfriend, I definitely KNOW that you're not compensating for anything!"

"Other people might think that though".

"Now you're just being dramatic", said Shelley. "You're the Boss of a villainous team; you should have an impressive car".

"But it's blue", said Maxie. "I would prefer a red one".

OK, so Shelley knew that it was finally time to get tough with Maxie.

"Maxie, we must go in the classic car. If we don't, I will tell Archie that you've got a pair of pink boxers with red love hearts on them".

Maxie (who was already pale form living inside a volcano) went even paler.

"You...wouldn't, would you?"

Shelley reached for her phone.

"Ok, Ok! We'll hire the classic car!"

Shelley put her phone away and grinned.

"I knew you'd come round to my way of thinking eventually".

* * *

The following morning, Maxie was with two of his grunts at the car hire showroom. They had wanted to buy some cupcakes and so had accompanied Maxie to town. He'd also ended up taking his granddaughter Mariko with him, as she'd grabbed hold of his legs and refused to let go. Maxie was simultaneously trying to find the correct car and keep an eye on the grunts, as they were playful that morning. The floor was tiled with alternating black and white tiles and they found them a source of fascination.

"The white tiles are lava", said the first grunt. "We mustn't tread on them".

"M42, you're silly", said the second. "We live in a volcano. "There is lava all round us".

"Yeah but we don't tread in it, M25", said M42.

"Ok then, the white tiles are Team Aqua guys. We mustn't tread on them", said M25.

"But I want to tread on Team Aqua guys!"

"No cos if you do, you have to kiss them", said M25

The two grunts looked at each other. Then they both attempted to wrestle each other onto a white tile.

"Girls, what are you doing?" said Maxie. "You're going to hit one of these expensive cars if you're not careful".

"Sorry Boss", said M25, immediately standing still. M42 snuck up behind her and pushed her onto a white tile.

"Hahahaha, you've got to kiss a Team Aqua guy now", said M42 gleefully.

"Oh!" cried M25. She looked at Maxie. "Boss, can you pretend to be in Team Aqua for a moment please?"

"Come on now, behave yourselves", said Maxie. He scooped up Mariko, who was just about to crawl underneath a car. A familiar car, in fact.

"Oh good, here's the car I was after", said Maxie. He admired the classic car (actually, that's another fib. He glared at it and thought how much better his car was).

"Well, I'd better hire it out, I guess", said Maxie. He went over to the desk and the grunts followed him. Then Maxie pressed the bell there. Seconds later, a rather nervous looking receptionist appeared. Seeing Maxie all dressed in red and black AND holding a cute baby, he visibly sighed with relief.

"Yes, Sir, how may I help you?"

"I would like to hire that blue car over there out for the day please", said Maxie.

"Uh, yes, certainly", said the receptionist. "I...you're not in Team Aqua are you?"

"No, definitely not", said Maxie. "Team Aqua (apart from Shelley) are ridiculous, with their outlandish ideas for wanting to expand the ocean".

The receptionist began to return to his former calm, pre-Team-Aqua state.

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that", he said.

"I'm the Boss of Team Magma and it is our plan to expand the landmass", said Maxie.

The receptionist gulped.

"Yes and we live inside a volcano and do terrible things to our enemies", said M25.

"Such as dipping them head first in the lava pools", said M42.

"T-the car, yes!" the receptionist gasped. "The keys are in the ignition...just, take it and, well..."

"But don't we have to pay first or do any paperwork?" Maxie asked.

"N-no, nothing like that. Take it with compliments from me". The receptionist wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "If you'll excuse me, I-I have to shut up shop now. My nerves need reviving!"

He shot away faster than Lysandre when threatened with a mud bomb. The grunts and Mariko laughed and Maxie rubbed his head, puzzled.

"What a strange man. I wonder what's made him so nervous?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:** Cheers again to Rattlehead and Shiny for helping me with this/allowing OC use, etc.

Being English (and therefore very polite, lol), I hope I don't sound like I am making fun of Tabitha too much. I like him; he's a cool guy.

* * *

**Part 5**

Maxie stood in his room, admiring his reflection in a long mirror. He was wearing a new black suit and a red shirt and he thought he looked very smart. He stood back a little way, to admire himself better and nearly knocked his coffee cup off the top of the bedside cabinet.

"Oops", said Maxie. "Ah, I'm as nervous as that guy in the car place. I have to calm down; it's just a date".

The bedroom door creaked open and Maxie nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey Boss", said Tabitha, walking over to him. "What's wrong? You seem scared".

"Nothing, I'm fine", said Maxie at once. "And now you're here, you can help me out".

"Sure", said Tabitha. "What do I need to do?"

"Give me your honest opinion on my suit, please".

"Hmm, a review? It'll cost you", said Tabitha, eyeing up the doughnut next to Maxie's coffee.

"Hey, that's mine", said Maxie.

"But I can't review properly if I'm hungry", said Tabitha. "My brain won't function correctly".

Maxie sighed. "Tabitha, I saw you eating a doughnut a few minutes ago. You can't be that hungry".

"Try me".

Maxie removed his glasses ready for the inevitable.

"How many have you eaten today?" he asked.

Tabitha thought about the question for a minute.

"Not sure. How many were in the box?"

"Six".

"Oh, OK, I've only eaten five then".

Maxie facepalmed.

"Ok, so can I have yours? Then, I'll give you my opinion on your suit", said Tabitha.

"Yes, fine", said Maxie. Tabitha took the doughnut and ate it quickly.

"Right, come on now ", said Maxie. "My suit..."

"Hmm", said Tabitha. "It makes you look like a vampire Empoleon".

"Well...thanks", said Maxie.

"Any time", said Tabitha, exiting the room.

* * *

Maxie (having finally made up his mind that he did look nice in his suit and that Tabitha just had no fashion sense) checked his watch and saw that it was nearly time for Shelley to arrive. He finished his coffee, then left his room; locking the door to keep any naughty grunts out.

Maxie was walking down the corridor that led towards the Main Exit when he passed Kat and Blaise, kissing.

"Boss stop! That tie looks dreadfully like a noose. Let me sort it". Kat said.

Blaise said, "We don't have time Kat, we've got our date".

"Uh..." said Maxie.

Kat straightened his collar, tie and hair and gave him a rose, then gave him the ok.

"That's better! Good luck Boss".

"Why do I need luck?" Maxie asked. "We're just going to watch a movie".

Blaise just facepalmed and then resumed kissing Kat. They knew what Shelley was like!

Maxie shook his head at Kat and Blaise kissing. "Hm, youngsters are always making out in public nowadays", he said.

* * *

OK, so everything was going well so far. Shelley was pleased to see the classic car and even more so to NOT see Maxie's old car, which was safely tucked away in the garage. Maxie was nervous about driving but he found that it was easier than it looked. He was just glad that he didn't have to try and squeeze into any small parking spaces.

The weather was nice again and the showery storms from the previous couple of days had passed. Maxie arrived in good time at the drive in theatre and parked close enough so that he and Shelley had a good view of the screen.

"Oh, this is going to be really fun", said Shelley. "I can hardly wait for it to get dark and for the movie to begin".

"Yes, Courtney said that _Forbidden Forest_ was a great movie", said Maxie. "I'm sure we'll enjoy it very much".

Shelley grinned; she had not been thinking about watching the film!

The sun set and as twilight set in, the film screen lit up, ready for the first showing. Maxie and Shelley drank fizzy pop and ate some popcorn and waited patiently. The screen remained blank. Then a voice boomed out over the loudspeakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to say that our film reel containing the main feature for tonight has been chewed up by a Zigzagoon. It is damaged beyond repair". A collective groan went up through the park.

"Fortunately, the Zigzagoon is healthy and well. Therefore, in place of _Forbidden Forest_, we will be showing a fascinating documentary about pneumatic drills!"

Another groan filled the area. Some car engines started up, as disgruntled drivers planned to leave. Maxie was experiencing mixed feelings. He was disappointed that the main feature was cancelled but the documentary sounded interesting. However, what did Shelley think of it? Did she want to leave? Maxie glanced across at her and saw that she looked delighted.

"Um, do you want to stay to see the documentary Shelley?" he asked.

"Heheh, yes! I think it will be...really good", said Shelley, a naughty gleam in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't have to sit through it just to please me".

"I can think of better ways to please you", said Shelley in her most innocent tone that wouldn't fool anybody, not even somebody like N.

"Well, if you really want to then", said Maxie.

Shelley nodded and settled down in her seat again. The documentary began and Maxie turned his attention to it. It was so boring that probably only he and Cyrus would have liked it (if Cyrus felt emotions). Shelley waited a few minutes, then she climbed onto Maxie's lap, wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him.

"Oh! Shelley, what are you doing?" Maxie exclaimed.

"What does it feel like?" Shelley asked, brushing Maxie's hair back so she could kiss his neck.

"Uhm, we can't do this here", said Maxie but already he was wrapping his arms around Shelley. Soon, they were both making out, all thoughts of the documentary forgotten.

Unfortunately, they were a little too lively and squirmed about so much that they set the car alarm off. It made a horrible noise and the people in the nearby cars looked round to see what was happening.

"Oh, quick, quick, turn it off!" Shelley exclaimed.

"I don't know how to!" said Maxie, frantically pressing every button on the dashboard.

"But you must! How do you turn off your car alarm?"

"Mine doesn't have an alarm".

"That figures", Shelley muttered.

At last, Maxie found the remote in the glove compartment, pressed all the buttons wildly on it and finally silenced the rogue alarm. He gasped in relief and Shelley grinned and flopped back down onto his lap.

"Great, that's shut it up", she said.

"Uh, Shelley?" said Maxie. People were still staring at their car and one older guy shook his head disapprovingly.

"Look at that red haired guy...you'd think he'd know better at his age".

Maxie glared at him and wound the window up.

"Good, that's shut him out", said Shelley. "Hmmm...now, where were we?" She flung her arms around Maxie again, ready for Making Out Round 2.

"Shelley, we can't", Maxie gasped, trying to wriggle free of her. "People are looking!"

"Well maybe it's because we're far more interesting that this boring documentary". Shelley grinned at Maxie and resumed kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Thank looooooooooooooooooooots to Rattlehead and Shiny for all their help with this story.

* * *

**Part 6**

Archie checked his watch as he hurried towards the pub. Was he late? Maxie had said to meet him there at 19:00 sharp and knowing Maxie, he would arrive on time with a precision to rival that of Cyrus. He would also tell Archie off for being late.

"Bloody Maxie, why does he always have to be on time?" Archie muttered. "It's not my fault I end up late because my clean clothes magically hide themselves when I'm looking for them".

Archie pushed open the door to the pub and stepped into the cosy warmth. A quick scan of the room showed him that Maxie was at the bar, waiting to be served. Going over to him, Archie slapped him on the back, causing him to gasp.

"Alright Maxie", he said.

"Archie! You nearly knocked my glasses off", said Maxie.

"Yeah, I'm pleased to see you too", said Archie. When Maxie just glared at him, Archie grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Archie, can you behave for five minutes?" Maxie gasped.

"Sure", said Archie, hugging Maxie more. "Tell me when you want the five minutes to begin and I'll start behaving".

"I give up", said Maxie. "What do you want to drink?"

Maxie bought Archie a glass of rum and a lemonade for himself (he was driving) and then they went to sit by a table in a quiet corner. Archie flopped down like a sack of taters and stuck his legs out under the table. He drank some of his rum and grinned.

"Cheers, Maxie! OK, so why did you invite me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the receptionist at the car showroom", said Maxie.

"Oh yeah? That bloke who's scared of his own shadow?"

"Yes, that's the one". Maxie drank some of his lemonade. "I was thinking, it was very kind of him to offer us the car for free".

"Humph! He only gave it me for free cos I threatened to sic grunts on him after he was bugging me with tons of bloody paperwork", said Archie.

Maxie sighed. "Well, at least now I know why he seemed so afraid when I was there yesterday".

"Yeah, yeah", said Archie, drinking some more rum. "And..."

"I think that we should get him a present", said Maxie. "To show our gratitude".

Archie thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah, I reckon you're right. He was only tryin' to do his job after all".

"Good, I'm glad you agree", said Maxie. "So, what should we buy him?"

"Some booze", said Archie at once.

"Alright, good idea. And how about a nice cake as well?"

"Yeah, fair enough. You get that and I'll get a bottle of rum or something".

Maxie shook his head. "No, you get the cake. If I buy it and Tabitha sees it, it won't make it to the receptionist".

Archie snorted. "Just tell him he aint having any! Bloody hell, Maxie, you're too soft with your staff".

Maxie gave Archie a stern look.

"Ok, fine!" said Archie. "But I'll tell you what booze to buy. I've got better taste in it than you".

"Shouldn't that be better experience?"

"Shush!" said Archie. "I just know that...oh, now what?" A Team Aqua grunt had entered the pub and was tugging at Archie's sleeve.

"Boss, could I have some money for a new surfboard please?" she asked. "A carvanha bit a hole in mine".

"Yeah, hang on..." said Archie. He took his wallet out of his pocket. "How much do you need?"

"Five hundred Pokedollars".

"Blimey, how much? Fine, here ya go". Archie handed over his bank card. "Bring it back afterwards, OK!"

"Great, thanks Boss!" said the grunt happily. She strolled out of the pub and Maxie smirked.

"I'm too soft with my staff, hm?"

"Oi, shush!" Archie said.

* * *

The following afternoon, a certain receptionist sat in an easy chair in his living room, relaxing with a glass of sherry and watching the Rapidash racing on TV. His wife was nearby, painting a portrait of all the Eeveelutions.

"Hmm, I need to mix the right green for Leafeon", she was saying.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The receptionist made to get up but his wife shook her head.

"I'll go, Colin, dear. You've had a busy week".

"Thank you, Maud", he replied, sinking back into his chair. Maud went to the door and spoke for a moment with whoever was there. She sounded very happy about something. Colin was about to get up and see who it was, when he heard Maud bid them goodbye and close the door. A moment later, she returned with a large parcel.

"Look dear", she said. "Two nice young men in red kitten hoodies brought a present for you".

"A present for me?" Colin repeated.

"Yes, Mr Chatot", Maud chuckled. She put the parcel down on the coffee table. "Are you going to open it?"

Colin did indeed and was surprised and pleased to find it contained an expensive bottle of rum and a chocolate cake with butter cream icing.

"Wow!" he breathed. "What a splendid gift. But, who is it from? It's not my birthday".

"Aha, here is a letter", said Maud. She picked it up, unfolded it and began to read.

"_Dear Receptionist, _

_After your kind treatment of us and our staff over the previous few days, we discussed the matter and decided to buy you a present, to display our gratitude. We understand that sometimes you have to do unpleasant things regarding your job, for example: dipping people in hot lava, making them walk the plank or obtaining necessary items which randomly fall of the backs of lorries. We assume that being a receptionist at a car showroom is no less easy and so we completely understand the stress your job must cause._

_Therefore, we hope that you enjoy your presents and send you best wishes for the week ahead._

_With compliments from Archie Aogiri, the Team Aqua Boss and Maxie Matsubusa, the Team Magma Boss_".

Maud beamed at Colin, who for some reason had turned pale.

"Oh, Colin dearest, isn't that kind!"

"I...I, y-yes", Colin spluttered, looking ready to pass out once more.

"Indeed it is", simpered Maud. "In fact, we must show our application for such a kind gesture. We shall invite Maxie and Archie round for tea!"

Colin fainted!

**The End**


End file.
